Forearm rotation in combination with torso rotation gives a punch more power. U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,753 (James et al) entitled “Rotatable Push-Up Exercise Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,884 (Schall) entitled “Exercise Apparatus” both describe apparatus that requires forearm rotation when performing push up exercises. In order to use one of these apparatus, a person wearing training gloves must remove them. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,463 (Fuentes) entitled “Exercise Device” goes a step farther and includes an embodiment that promotes forearm rotation when doing push ups with a clenched fist.